


31 days of Apex

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lapdance, Lesbians only, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: 31 prompts for 31 days of Apex. Only doing f/f. Pairings will be in the chapter titles.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Memory Wraith/Bangalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know what you’re thinking, “but 31 days of Apex started in the beginning of July!” I’m trying okay! Depression has been a pain in my ass and I probably wouldn’t be publishing this if Ao3 didn’t put a deadline on my drafts! So please sit back and enjoy ;) oh and don’t forget to comment, your comments make me smile from ear to ear :)

Bangalore tries to help Wraith remember her past, so they role play.

The scratching against rough fabric dulls the intense awkwardness between the two. It's been awhile since Anita wore her IMC Marine blouse and trousers and she can't help but scratch the itchy material.

A soft breeze ruffles the raven hair that now hides Wraith- Renee's (She insist on being called that now) face.

The wind dies down, dropping Renee's hair and their eyes meet. Hope lingers there and Anita is reminded on what brought her here. If not for that she'd probably be complaining. Why not Ajay? or Pathfinder? Dammit why not Wattson who's been running after her like a lovesick puppy. But she already knows why Renee chose her, none of them were connected to the IMC as they had been, as she _is_. 

She looks away and back up at the barely visible letters that read "IMC scientific divisions building."

"I just want to know-" Renee speaks up, longing still glimmers in her baby blue eyes. "I want to remember." Her sudden seriousness almost makes Anita forget the silly thing they are about to do.

Anita nods only once and they walk into the abandoned fortress. Leaves and vines stick to the dirt packed walls, as if sucking the life from it.

Maybe that's what the IMC did to Renee. It sucked her dry until there was nothing left. Blankness, a void. If it was up to her, Anita would keep it that way. Horrible things happened here and she knew it would hurt the pale woman even more if she found out that she was the one conducting it. 

Anita stops just before a sign that reads 'Exploration Unit' as Renee continues on. Renee stops shortly and enters a room and only then does Anita follow. She walks as if she was back there, back when the war hadn't been lost. Her boots dig into the ground as if nothing had changed. 

She enters the room and salutes. Her military outfit scratches her biceps and she fights the urge to itch.

"Science Officer Blasey." She greets briskly. She only stops saluting when Renee turns around and shoos her.

Her hair is down, glasses atop her nose and a white lab coat adorn her shoulders. She looks cute, like a nerd.

A wide awkward smile breaks across her face. “Williams!” Her voice is a nauseating high pitch.

Anita’s face is stoic as always but she raises a brow and Renee shakes her head slightly.

”You can call me Anita, science officer.” 

Renee clears her throat. “Anita then.” Her voice back to its flat tone. "I've barely gotten any sleep today! All this work has kept me up!" Her voice is high again but just not as annoying as the first time. “Anita! You must look- look at this!” She grabs ahold of her hand and brings her closer. 

Anita looks down at the dirty paper. Pale faded shapes dot the sheet. She doesn’t understand any of it and she’s sure neither does the younger woman at her side. 

“it’s- it’s” the paper is trembling and she looks over at the shaking Renee. She’s starting to break.

”Officer Blasey, I was called in to escort you." She swiftly says, forcing Renee back into her role. "A hit has been placed on your head for the creation of time warps. I-“

”I created what?”

”Just play along.” 

”Right- um well of course.” Anita notices the shaking in her hands has not stopped. "I-" She sucks in a defeated breath. "Was I really that crazy?"

Before Anita can reply, Renee speaks again. "Who am I?"

"You're Renee."

"No, She was Renee," She gestures to the picture of her younger self holding flasks, a bright smile on her face. "I'm Wraith."

"Both are you. You're whoever you want to be, and Renee can only be who you make her." 

"How could I have been this happy go lucky person. Brash and someone even said almost maniac. Someone said everyday I almost died from my experiments because of how reckless I was when I was excited.” Renee-Wraith covers her face with her hands. “I’m nothing like her.”

”You’re you.” Anita gently removes her hands. “It doesn’t matter what name you choose to be called by- you will always be you." 

Renee sucks in a breath and a small smile adorns her lips. "Thank you, Anita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this wasn't that good. Forgive me readers!...but what can you do when you’re rushing lol.


	8. Slow Dancing in the dark - Loba/Ajay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked in a closet to play 7 in Heaven, Ajay decides to give Loba her magical lap dance.

Their eyes clashed the moment the bottle landed on her. 

Hysterical laughter coming from most of her friends but that couldn’t tear her eyes away from how mad Loba was.

Loba wanted Anita, Ajay could tell, hell everyone could tell from how lustful she was around her. Ajay wouldn’t lie that she was a little disappointed with that look.

She knew she wasn’t an ‘Anita’ but damn it hurt. She kinda liked the Latina. Her perfect jaw line and hazel eyes and damn those hips for turning her on every time they swung.

Ajay stood slowly as Elliot woo’ed loudly. Her eyes never leaving Loba’s and neither did the Latina. Though, her eyes were filled with anger.

“Let’s get this over with.” She growled.

Ajay said nothing as the closet door shut behind them. She took a deep breath. She couldn’t see but she could hear Loba tapping her long fingernails fiercely.

Ajay was about to just say fuck it and leave when an idea sprung to her mind.

If she was going to have 7 minutes alone with the woman she might as well enjoy it.

She pushed the woman down and Loba fell unceremoniously onto what looked like a box of shoes.

“Hey!” She growled. she started to push herself forward to stand back up but Ajay sat her lovely butt on her lap. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m giving ya a lap dance.” Ajay said caressing the taller woman’s thigh slowly. “Be happy ya being blessed, da girls call me magical.”

“Oh really.” Loba laughed dryly.

“I’m telling ya, my lap dance is magic.”

“Prove it, oh mighty short one.” She could hear the eye roll from Loba. 

Ajay rolled her hips slowly. She wasn’t grinding yet just slowly rolling her hips, searching. 

She found what she was looking for when Loba spread her legs just slightly wider. She focused her hip there slowly picking up speed. 

It was quiet until Loba grunted. Her hands flying to Ajay’s hips as a sultry _oh_ left her plump lips.

Ajay grounded her ass and began twisted her hips to and fro.   
  
She could feel Loba clenching her abdomen as she pulled Ajay’s hips harder and Ajay almost laughed at how quick she was making the Latina eat her words.

Loba suddenly sat up, her breathing hitched. Her lips were on Ajay’s neck in seconds and this time the Caribbean beauty was the one that groaned.   
  
Ajay loved hickeys and a hickey from Loba was definitely a major turn on. She could barely function as Loba sucked and licked her sensitive skin.   
  


To her slight disappointment Loba stopped, grabbing Ajay harder by the hips. She was almost worried Loba wanted to stop but the most adorable whine left her.

”Right there, Ajay.” She moaned.

Loba moved her hand to Ajay’s opened legs before pressing hard on Ajay’s clothed sex. Ajay could have lost her mind right there. Damn it, she probably did.

Moans left both women as Ajay started to grind faster, harder. Ajay could barely control her hips as they moved frantically with Loba’s rubbing.

”Ajay I-“ Loba gripped her painfully hard, her body going rigid. 

Ajay continued to thrust against her, using Loba’s thick thighs to hold up her crumbling form. She was shaking from lust as Loba’s hand left her hip and began to travel under her shirt and up her stomach.

Her hand was tentatively close to Ajay’s hard nipple and she felt like she would lose her mind if the taller girl didn’t touch her already.

Something creaked and then both of them were on the floor. A shoe hitting Ajay on the head before hitting the floor as well. She groaned as she rubbed her head.

The closet door sprung open. All eyes on them.

”What happened?” Makoa asked his brown eyes full of concern.

”My shoes!” Elliot pushed them both out the closet as he clutched his precious shoes. “They’re crushed.” He hung his head.

”I’d think of it as a blessing Elliot.” Loba purred as she fixed herself. “They were all really ugly.”

Elliot sent a glare at her before taking all his shoes and running out the bedroom door.

”Elliot don’t be a bitch!” Ramya laughed. 

Anita chuckled and Ajay almost felt out of her league when Anita looked at her.

”Hey?” Loba was rubbing her neck slowly. “So you wanna go somewhere...private.”

Ajay smiled, happy to be wrong. “I’d love to.”

They quickly put on their coats and left.   
  
“So I guess you were right.” Loba said as they walked down the quiet street.

Ajay laughed. “Of course I was right. Everyone knows I have a magic ass.” 

Ajay almost groan when Lona squeezed her ass. “Everyone can know but I want to be the only one that can play with it.”

——

Elliot glared at Loba and Ajay’s form as they walked down the street. He and the others were watching from his window.

“I told you guys they were gonna fuck, now give me my 50 dollars Octavio.”

“Damn it! I swore it would be Anita!”

“What?” Renee crossed her arms defensively. 

“What, mi amiga? It was obvious- unless you like Anita.” Octavio grabbed Elliot’s shoulder. “Bro I bet my 50 dollars back, Renee and Anita will fuck tonight.”

“hmmmm, I counter that, I say Renee and Wattson!” Elliot grabbed his wallet.

“Should we tell them we’re dating?” Anita asked.

“No.” 


	9. “You’re rude.” - Rampart/Wattson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rampart has always found it easy to make friends but one legend isn’t too fond of her.

“You’re rude.” Was all the French woman said before she walked away from the table.   
  
Ramya had been eating with Anita and Makoa before the little blonde biscuit had approached her. The girl was for a better choice of words, annoying. and rarely could anyone annoy Ramya apart from Elliot but usually Ramya was the annoying one.

“I’m gonna grind that girl’s gears.” Ramya growled.

“Not a smart idea.” Makoa advised. “You guys are in the same squad next game.”

“I don’t care big guy, she’s in for a rude awakening.”

* * *

“I believe I see someone over there.” Wattson whispered, following a lone person with her ranger scope.

“Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go get ‘em!” Octane jumped to his feet. His veins pulsing as he shot himself with his stim, racing down the hill towards the enemy.

”Aye mate, wait up for the rest of us. Especially Wattson, she’s the slowest.” Rampart said, giving the French woman a lopsided grin.

Wattson pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

”Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Octane stopped momentarily before continuing his chase.

”Let’s go Wattson!” Rampart yelled and this time the girl spoke up.

“My equipment weighs more.” She pointed out. Rampart could see her angled jaw clench. 

“Nah, mate. My Shelia weighs twice your electric thing and I’m still ahead of ya.”

She could hear Wattson grumble under her breath and Rampart laughed. 

“Maybe you guys could slow down for me?” Wattson spoke through her comms as her team continued to advance. They were about a good 40 feet ahead of her. 

“Nah, mate. You needa move it!” 

“But I- ah!” Wattson was launched into the air. She was screaming, clutching herself as she braced to land. Rampart and Octane couldn't stop laughing. 

“Told you that jump pad would bring her closer.” Rampart pointed out as she turned to walk down the hill.

“That was unsafe!” Wattson yelled, putting her little hands on her little hips and Rampart grinned.

“Awe did I make the wittle mate upset?” 

“You are the most incompetent-“

“You are the most incompetent.” Rampart mocked her and Wattson curled her fist. 

“I will not let you affect me!” She stormed off and Rampart and Octavio began to laugh again. 

Movement from the far left caught Ramparts eye, then a small glimmer of light and she raced towards Wattson. “Wattson no!”

The sound of a Kraber burned her ears and then Wattson yelped. 

“Wattson’s been hit! She’s down.” Rampart yelled as she skid to cover.

Octane was using his stim, flying towards Wattson. He threw out his jump pad and she bounced towards Rampart. 

Rampart grabbed her arm and yanked her up. 

Wattson pushed her away. “Do not touch me.”

“That’s one hell of a thank ya.” Rampart growled. 

“I will not thank you for almost killing me!”

“That’s not me almost killing you, this is me almost killing you.” Rampart shoved Wattson into the open.   
  
She tripped and fell backwards on her ass.

A Kraber shot was fired and the blondie was knocked down again. Rampart smiled wickedly.

“You are the worst!”

Another Kraber shot and she was killed. Rampart wanted to laugh but before she did she ran out and grabbed the plonker’s badge. 

Octavio had been sniping at the bloody bastard’s that fired at them but they were now advancing. 

“Time to move, Octane, show me how those legs work!”

She ran forward toward the hill and she could hear Octane behind her before he raced in front of her and threw a jump pad. They both went flying before landing and sliding down the other side of the hill.

She laughed down the hill. Wattson was gonna be so pissed when she revived her. And she was gonna revive her right in the open as a team pushed them and then leave her on her own.

“What are you doing, amiga?”

“I’m reviving her, you keep going.”

“But don’t you think it would be smart-“

“Go Octane, they’re coming!”   
  
“Ok!” He rushed forward as she continued to place in her banner.

She ran as soon as the ship appeared. She could hear the team getting closer. She was about to get behind cover when something fell on top of her. She fell, her face grinding into the dirt and getting into her mouth. Whatever was on top of her, it was heavy.

“You thought you were just going to leave me.” Wattson’s French accent was just above her ear and Rampart shoved her off. She quickly put up her cover but before it could complete she was shot through the opening her arm going numb.

“I guess you will not need this.” Wattson smiled as she stole her devotion. Wattson returned fire and Rampart tried to shoot her R99 with one hand. The intense recoil on the gun caused her hand to fly to the right and several bullet's lodged into Wattson’s interceptor. 

The large machine began to smoke and Rampart gulped. Gibraltar grinned and flicked his hand out. 

“Haha get ready to get blown away!” He laughed.

Wattson pulled out her interceptor unaware that it was broken.

“I don’t think so Gibra- My interceptor!” She dropped it and it was blasted by Gibraltar’s bombardment. “You broke it!” Wattson pushed Rampart and Rampart shoved her back.

“Not my fault, you shouldn’t have stole my gun!”

“Girl’s we need to go!” Octane ran over to them and threw out his jump pad before any one of them could touch it they were blasted out of the game, turning into death boxes.

* * *

“You made us lose!” Wattson was walking down the corridor seething to her core.

“You mean you made us lose, mate?” Rampart said walking in front of her.   
  
“You are the one that pushed me into active fire and you revived me in the open!” 

“No, you’re the one that stormed off and was acting like a baby.”

“But I did not push you or force you to take on a whole team without a weapon!”

Rampart opened her mouth to talk but Octane beat her to it. “She’s right, Sheila. You did start everything.”

“It’s Rampart, you plonker, Shelia is my gun.” She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. “I don’t care who you guys blame. I blame it on Wattson.”

* * *

“Why don’t you like her?” Anita asked as she sipped her beer. 

“She doesn’t like me.” 

“But in the version of your story it seems like you don’t like her.”

“She came at me during chow, remember?!”

Anita put her hands up in surrender. “You’re right. But maybe you should go ask her why she doesn’t like you.” She suggested and Ramya stood to that, wobbling slightly. 

“Great idea.” She turned to walk away. 

“I mean maybe tomorrow, when you’re not drunk!”

* * *

She approached her in the welding and repair room. Her blonde head the only one there. She was fixing her interceptor, her hands tangled in wires and tools surrounding her.

It kind of made Rampart feel better. Tools comforted her, made her feel like she was back home at her shop. She brushed her hand against one and Wattson sat up, startled.

She narrowed her eyes at her before going back to her work.

“Uh,” Rampart picked up a tool. “Let me help you?”

“If you think this is a good way to apologize, it is not.”

“I’m not here to apologize!” Rampart slammed the tool on the metal table and it banged with a loud _clank._

“Then why are you here? To torment me?” Wattson put her hands on her hips. Her face was contorted, her little nose crinkling. She looked cute when she was mad.

“I-“ Rampart was at a loss of words. She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow when she caught Wattson staring. She smiled bravely. “You like what you see, mate?”

“Not in the slightest.” She growled but a light tint in her usually pale cheeks said otherwise.

“Well then why don’t you like me!” Rampart growled.

“I do not like you because you are loud, rude and obnoxious! You say mean things to everyone!” 

“Oh really? But you like Loba and she’s meaner than me!”

Wattson clamped her mouth shut. “Loba has been through a lo-“

“I’ve been through a lot too but you don’t seem to care about my background story!”

“Well- I” Wattson looked down, trying to think of anything.

Rampart bent down to her and pulled the girl by the chin to force her to look at her. Unfortunately in her almost drunken state she pulled her roughly and Wattson cried out, pushing her.

“Why are you always trying to hurt me?!” Wattson rubbed her chin. "You are truly a cruel person!"

"I-ugh!" Rampart stood up and threw up her hands. "You're the one that started all this crap, if you wouldn't have ruined my chow I wouldn't have targeted you today." 

"I did not mean to ruin your lunch." Wattson said softly. "I just wanted to tell you how I felt before we entered the game."

"Well that was bloody stupid decision." 

"Do not call me stupid!" Wattson stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

Rampart was starting to like how sassy she looked when she did that.

"I didn't call you stupid, I said your idea was stupid, stupid."

"You just called me stupid!" Wattson poked her finger at Rampart, hitting her in the chest. "I am not someone you want to cause trouble with."

"Oh what will the small blonde biscuit do!" Rampart laughed. "Someone please protect me." 

"You are infuriating! I cannot believe someone such as yourself exist." Wattson was looking down again, her fist curled up. A habit the girl did when she was upset. 

Rampart had stepped forward. She was going to say 'What, you're gonna hit me with your tiny fist?" to anger the girl further but as soon as she was upon her and bent down slightly, the blonde woman lifted her head suddenly, their lips smashing against one another. 

Rampart stumbled backwards, her hands flying to her lips. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Wattson was almost in the same position, except she had tripped and fallen on the floor. Her cheeks were scarlet.

Rampart quickly recovered, putting on a wicked smile even though her nerves were through the roof. "Take me on date first, jeez." 

Wattson's face burned brighter. "I-I, You kissed me!"

"I did not." Rampart said mimicking the shorter girl's accent. "I am not that type of girl."

"I do not sound like that." Wattson moved to push herself up and Rampart offered her hand. "I can get up on my own, thank you." 

Rampart backed up and Wattson patted her pants before awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Sorry." Rampart offered both for the kiss and the way she had treated the younger girl.

"I am sorry as well." Wattson bit her lip. Her cheeks red and Rampart couldn't help herself from staring. "I should not have judged you without getting to know you first."

"That kiss made you want to get to know me better, Miss Wattson." Rampart grinned and licked her lip.

She laughed when Wattson's cheeks burn brighter. Her tiny nose crinkled again in anger. "Perhaps getting to know you will only make me dislike you more." 

Rampart laughed but put her hands up in surrender. "I'll be nice." 

Wattson seemed content and nodded before sitting back down and offering a tool. "You can call me Natalie." 

"Ohh we're on a first name basis when can I touch second base." Rampart wiggled her eyebrows. She went to take the tool from Wattson's hand but she pulled back. "I was only kidding!" She laughed and Wattson gave it to her. "Maybe."


End file.
